Boxes and Dogs
by muney73
Summary: Using the power of the internet, the box ghost comes up with a fool-proof plan to take over the world.


**Summary:** Using the power of the internet, the box ghost comes up with a fool-proof plan to take over the world.

**Genre:** Humor

**Notice:** The Box Ghost is narrating this story in third person. BEWARE the boxy remarks!

* * *

The magnificent Box Ghost was scouring the Ghost Zone to find new, very frightful cubes to assist him in conquering the world. He had spent many hours looking around his lair, searching high and low, but to no avail. He was now looking in other places farther away in hopes of finding the key to boxy-world domination.

He had passed by many doors, of many shapes and sizes, and finding a few interesting boxes. Near the Lunch Lady's lair, he found boxes filled with lunch, but the last time he tried defeating the human race with food items he earned the nickname "Catering ghost". That did not do justice to the Box Ghost's real glory!

By the library he had found a few cube-shaped objects, but they just would not do for his needs. It was near Technus's lair that he found his breakthrough-box that would have the world cowering below him.

He was inspecting many boxes of all shapes and sizes. There were a few items that might be useful, but they were not as boxy as he would like. And then there it was, beckoning him. A cube worthy of ruling the world! The very intelligent Box Ghost knew immediately the usefulness of this box as soon as he set eyes on it. He grabbed it, and after pulling it a little he realized there were two other cub-ish objects connected to it. He quickly flew back to his warehouse to inspect it further.

He set it down on another of his boxes (a large wooden one) and began tinkering with it. Soon one if its large black sides erupted with light, and noise emitted from the tallest of the boxes connected to it. At first the Box Ghost thought it was some sort of weapon to make conquering the Earth easier, but then something in his mind told him that it was a computer and can be used to harnessed the internet (The Box Ghost later realized he had caught on to some of Technus's endless blabbering and acquired some knowledge). After the computerized cube had finished its noisy loading, the screen displayed a blank screen with a few squares on it.

He searched his brain for any clue regarding what he should do next, and he found his answer in the form of some sort of object with the name of "mouse". After a small amount of searching he found this object, and he began to expertly start pressing buttons. Eventually the very _very _knowledgeable Box Ghost found his way into the World Wide Web. Soon after, googling was discovered. After the first test-search, the Box Ghost inserted the word "Box" and looked for any helpful hints for boxy-world domination.

After many unrelated links were clicked and many un-seeable things seen, something that was bound to work popped up. It was something from "Youtube", and was titled "Dog With A Box On His Head". Like many other links, the Box Ghost clicked it. He soon had the best plan for world domination EVER. It went like this:

_(Bloboobobooboo)_

_He's a dog with a box on his head_

_(Bloboobobooboo)_

_He's a dog with a box on his head_

The box Ghost knew just after the second line that this was the way he would take over the world. The stupid cuteness of dogs with boxes upon their heads would overwhelm humans with joy, and then he could take them out while they were distracted.

He grabbed the perfect box for his plan. It had the perfect square-ness of a good box, and the perfect size to keep the dog's head in it. Now all he needed was the perfect dog…

The Box Ghost did not need to think long, for everyone knew the cutest ghost dog in the zone was Wulf!

* * *

A few excruciatingly painful failures later, the Box Ghost knew that Wulf was not nearly as cute as he would need. No, he needed to break the cuteness boundary by way over 9,000. He would need Cujo.

The Box Ghost began his trek to the cute puppy's lair. He arrived fairly quickly. With his perfect box held under his arm, he knocked on the large dog house door. It creaked open, and instead of a cute and adorable little green glowing puppy floating out, a large red-eyed beast growled from in the darkness.

"I, the Box Ghost, am going to put this box upon your head to paralyze the human ra-"He was rudely interrupted when the large dog pounced on him. He didn't have time to react before he was in the slobbering jaws of the beast. The poor box he brought with him was crushed, and that is what kept the Box Ghost from defeating the dog. Soon the cardboard-y tasting ghost found himself sailing back to his warehouse.

After tying some cloth around his wounds, the Box Ghost began contemplating what to do. In order for his plan to work, he _needed _that cute adorable puppy. Surely there was some way to calm the beast, but how?

It took many hours of deep thought, but soon he had solved the problem. He had thought that bringing a box for Cujo would for sure do it, but after testing an evil-scheme simulator in his computing box he realized that, as impossible as it seems, a cardboard cube would not make the dog happy in any way shape or form. The Box Ghost then began desperate measures (looking it up on the "Google"). Soon the solution was reached that he would need a chew toy. He then searched through many boxes in search of the plastic doll.

Finally, he had everything he needed. He carried another perfect box, along with the dog toy, back towards Cujo's lair. The very brave and amazingly brilliant Box Ghost knocked once more on the door of the soon-to-be-adorable-puppy. Once more red glowing eyes shone in the darkness. He heard the start of a growl.

"Why hello there. In order for my plan to succeed, I need-" He realized the dog was preparing to pounce,"- youtotakethistoy!"

Immediately he held out the chewy piece of plastic. The once angry hound transformed into the cute and adorable puppy that was essential for the Box Ghost's plan.

"_I've got you right where I want you…" _ While the dog was distracted by the entertainment tool in its mouth, the Box Ghost carefully put the box on the unsuspecting puppy's head. When the cardboard containment unit was securely on, the Box Ghost was elated to see that the puppy was not startled or aggravated at all.

"Yes! Now, to put my plan in action!" Holding his prize above his head, the box ghost flew straight for his personal portal. He had it hidden in his lair so he could always rein his terror on Amity Park. Running through the plan once more in his head, the box ghost floated through the swirling vortex and into Amity Park. Chuckling evilly, he flew into the air and held Cujo high above his head to show the humans.

"Behold! By combining the cuteness of dogs and the awesomeness of boxes, I have created the ultimate weapon against humanity!" The Box Ghost's cry got all the civilians attention. They looked up and were met with the adorable sight of a cute puppy with a box on his head. 'AAAWWWW!'s were soon being heard all throughout the town, and many phones were being held up to catch the ghosts on film.

"_My plan is working!" _ Slowly the Box Ghost took his hands away from the dog. Cujo continued to float there, so he flew off to continue taking over the human race. He went back into the ghost zone to get ammunition. The Box Ghost started throwing boxes into the portal to Amity Park so he could defeat all the paralyzed humans. After he was sure there was a sustainable amount of boxes for him to conquer with, the Box Ghost flew back into the realm of the living. He was met with a disappointing sight.

"Seriously? Did you really think putting a box on Cujo's head was going to help you conquer anything?" Phantom was floating there, holding Cujo and staring at the Box Ghost with an exasperated look on his face.

"Yes! With the stupid cuteness of all of it combined, everyone would be par-AAAAAH!" The Box Ghost didn't finish his statement before being sucked into the thermos. He made sure to get a "BEWARE!" out before being completely contained.

Danny sighed as he capped the ghost containment device. "That Box Ghost gets dumber plans every day…" And with that he put Cujo back into the ghost zone and flew off back to school, where he was late once again.

* * *

**XD imagining Cujo with a box on his head was **_**so adorable**_**!**

**So… "Dog With A Box On His Head" is a real song by Parry Gripp (notice that I'm not the one who made it… *coughdisclaimercough*). I got the idea for this story with this train of thought…**

**There aren't many stories with Cujo as a main character.**

**Huh. I like the Box Ghost.**

**There's a song about a dog with a box on his head.**

**OMYGOSH I should write a story about it!**

**So that's why it's pretty random. I hope you liked this story, and here's a disclaimer for everything besides "Dog With A Box On His Head":**

**I do not own Danny Phantom, Google or Youtube.**


End file.
